Greckie przeznaczenie
Intro Muzyka : Total Drama Opening W tle leci muzyka , pojawiają się ruiny teatru greckiego , gdzie Dakota tańczy , a przed nią klaszcze jej tylko Sam , który jest przedrzeźniany przez Xaviera . Kamera leci dalej , Gdzie Mike ,Zoey i Anna Marie płyną łodzią. Zoey ma prawie wpaść z łódki do wody , ale nagle łapie ją Mike i wciąga . ktoś pryska na nich sprayem i okazuje się , ze to Anna Marie. Kamera leci dalej , gdzie Lithing unosi jedną ręką kolumnę i ciosa nią w Camerona , przed którym pada . W ręce go łapie Lian , ale go puszcza i ucieka . następnie kamera leci do winnic , gdzie Valentina siedzi na łożu , a B i Paolo ją wachlują , co się nie podoba przyglądającemu się w okolicy Victorowi . kamera leci dalej , Gdzie Dawn biega beztrosko po polanie , ale nagle spod trawy wychodzi niedźwiedź i ją goni . niedaleko stoi Scott , który się z niej nabija Dalej widać jak na starej arenie Izma jedzie rydwanem , a z niego wypada Shinji , który podchodzi do barierki i układa się do snu. . Na koniec , widać jak Jo i Brick , wspinają się z pochodniami na kolosa , gdzie dochodzą równocześnie i spadają z niego prosto na Staci , która rozmawia z krzakiem .Nagle widok kolosa się oddala i pojawia się napis : Grecja Totalnej Porażki Przy porcie Chris : Witam was ponownie. Za moment zjadą się nam nasi gracze. Tak jesteście ich ciekaw ?? Ja tak samo. Zobaczymy co się szykuje !! Przyjeżdża autobus i zaczynają wychodzić z niego . Scott : Hehe , w końcu .. Scottmaister nadciąga ! Chris : Proszę państwa , Scott .. Scott : Ekstra cię widzieć Chris Staci : Mój praprapradziadek wymyślił pierwszy na świecie spadochron , a ja wymyśliłam koło od samochodu .. Valentina : To nadzwyczaj ekscytujące , ale zasłaniasz mi słońce słoneczko , przesuń się na bok .. Staci : Mój siostrzany kuzyn , był astronautą na słońcu .. Valentina : Och , szkoda ,że ciebie nie wziął ze sobą .. Chris : Gorąca Valentina oraz nieco mniej gorąca Staci .. O rany Haha , nawet nie mam słów . Nagle wybiega Cameron .. Cameron : Plaża , piasek , powietrze .. Och jakie to wspaniałe !! Tuz za nim wyskakuje Lightning i go popycha Lightning : O tak !! Lightning jest The Best !! Lightning wszystkich was rozgromi . Cameron : Ał , moja głowa .. Valentina : Och .. kolejny nudny gość .. Scott : Haha , Fuksiarz .. Nagle wychodzi Dakota .. Dakota : buziaki , oj naprawdę jestem aż tak elegancka .. Valentina : A to co !? Dakota ; Wspaniała ja ! Da-ko-ta !! Autografy potem .. Zza niej wychodzi Sam Sam : Ee to ma genialna grafikę .. Chris : Dakota , wiesz ,że trochę skradłaś moje blasku .. Dakota : No co ja poradzę , ,że jestem piosenkarką , modelką i wspaniałą aktorką .. Lightning : Shii-Booom . Będziesz moja ! Zoey : Naprawdę ja też lubię w to grać .. Mike : No co za zbieg okoliczności .. ja też .. Chris : Możecie nieco szybciej już wychodzić .. Nagle wychodzi ktoś i nagle robi się dziwnie ciemno .. Xavier : Moja dusza jest mroczna , niczym kadź belzebuba , który brał ranna kąpiel w smole .. Sam : Super !! Dawn : Czuję , że naprawdę nie byłeś doceniany przez ludzi i odrzuciłeś swoje ideały. Stałeś się buntownikiem. Xavier : I tak nie będziesz w stanie zrozumieć mego cierpienia ! Chris : A tych można trzymać z daleka … Nagle przez okno wyskakuje Lian .. Lian : AAA !! Za dużo ludzi .. Chris : Chefie , złap mi ją . Nagle Anna Maria zerka przez okno .. Anna Maria : Hej , ty , oddawaj mi moją puszkę .. Płochliwa dziewuszyna ! Nagle ktoś wybija szybę i za pomocą haka związuje nogi Lian .. Lian : Puszczaj , o nie znowu dostanę ataku ! JUŻ MAM ATAK !! Brick : Szeregowiec Brick gotów do akcji sir ! Chris : Nonono , może wymienię z Chefem .. Chef spojrzał na Chris z pogardą .. Izma : Pomoże ktoś z nim , chyba zasnął i nie mogę go obudzić .. Wychodzi z autobusu Izma z Shinjim na rękach. Chris : A ty jesteś jego nosicielką , czy co ? Izma : Lubię pomagać , nie ma w tym nic złego ! Chris : Nie unoś się już . No , żwawy nie jak ty . Nagle wychodzi Jo Jo : I po co się wysilasz , to ja zgarnę prawdziwą nagrodę ! Brick : Zobaczymy . Ściskają sobie dłonie , po czym Ręka Bricka robi się czerwona i pada na ziemie.. Jo : Punkt dla Jo ! Izma podbiega pomóc Brickowi , ale nagle wypada jej Shinji , o którego buty wyciera Jo . Izma : Zejdźcie z jego ciała ! On tez jest człowiekiem , no chyba . Nie wiem , nic nie mówił Shinji : Tylko jeden człowiek jest w stanie wybaczyć hańbę , i tą osobą nigdy nie jest ofiara . Pada na ziemię , po czym wyskakuje Lian i chce uciekać . Chris : Łapcie ją ! Chef podchodzi i chwyta Lian .. Chris : Czy to już wszyscy .. Jessica : Nie do końca !! Yey Spójrzcie na lewo , spójrzcie na prawo i zobaczcie jak wygnę moje ciało ! Nagle robi mostek , po czym zmienia to na szpagat i skacze z wyskoku .. Chris : Brawo , genialne ! Valentina niszczy swoje okularki i posyła dziwnie mroczne spojrzenie w jej kierunku .. Paolo : Kulkę mięsną ?? Valentina : Jestem taka zła ,że chętnie .. Chwyta i już zjada .. Paolo : Chcesz wiedzieć skąd ją mam ? Valentina : Co z nią zrobiłeś ? Paolo : Pożułem , połknąłem i odkrztusiłem .. Valentina bez słowa skulił i zwymiotowała. Podszedł do niej B i poklepał ją i jej pomógł .. Scott : Kolo , na serio jesteś dziwaczny .. Paolo : Zależy jak dla kogo . Jo : Na serio . Dla ciebie to normalne .. Paolo : Ta… Victor : Ha , a oklaski dla mnie ! ja tez jestem tutaj ważny . Valentina : Fu , zapachniało niezłym szpanerstwem .. Izma : To tylko tworze rzygi tak pachną . Victor : Hahaha , nikt nie wiwatuje na moją cześć ! Lightning : Lightning nigdy nie zniży się do poziomu sługusa . Lightning jest panem samego siebie ! Nagle wychodzi dziwnie ubrana dziewczyna . Kelly : Witajcie ludzie , miło was widzieć. Chris tak się cieszę , że mogę cię osobiście poznać . Chris : Nie ma sprawy . W końcu , mój urok nigdy nie przestał działać . Kelly : No oczywiście .A wy jesteście moimi nowymi przyjaciółmi. Jak miło mi was poznać . Staci : Ciebie też ! Kelly : Co mi możesz opowiedzieć ? Staci : No .. Nagle Chris zatyka jej usta. Chris : Więc poznaliśmy już wszystkich uczestników tego sezonu . teraz poznajcie wasze drużyny. Podzielimy was na dwie drużyny . Hmm wiem jak ! Czas na pierwsze wyzwanie sezonu ! Scott : Już !? może nam objaśnisz najpierw ! Chris to potem . Masze pierwsze zadanie , to dotarcie za pomocą , czegoś do miasta zwanego .. Chef ! gdzie mapa ! Chef : Tutaj Chris .. Chris : No , Argos .. Czy jakkolwiek to się nazywa. Możecie utworzyć grupki , solo , jak tylko chcecie ! 10 co przebiegnie pierwsza , utworzy pierwszą drużynę , a druga połówka , utworzą drugą drużynę. Dwie osoby odpadną jako pierwsi . mamy o dwa miejsca za dużo . Wszyscy zaczęli bez opamiętania biec .. Chris ; A wy co ? Nie jesteście w grze ? Dakota ; No wiesz , jak to nie wygodnie ? Nagle się zatrzymują Jo : E wy lalunie , to nie pora na obijanie się . Valentina : Mów do ręki , bo twarz nie słucha .. Chris : Aha , zapomniałbym , w tym sezonie pokojem zwierzeń jest ! Ta o to przyczepka , którą będziemy taszczyć ! Valentina ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ha , wyprzedzam ich zawsze i wszędzie . jestem szybka . Zobaczycie wygram to ! Co to jest .. Rozkłada się .. Łee ! Jo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Nienawidzę takich płytkich i puszczalskich lasek , ja taka nie jestem . Pokaże im siłę ! Cameron ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Jej , to naprawdę wspaniałe przeżycie. Pierwszy raz poza balonem . I to w Grecji !! Wzgórze , blisko plaży Brick : Nikt mnie nie powstrzyma. Jestem gotowy do wspinaczki ! Jo : Nie tym razem . Zobaczymy , jak ci pójdzie .. Oboje skaczą sobie do gardeł i wskakują na liny .. Jo : Haha , Słabeusz .. Brick : Możesz nie wiedzieć , ale rozgniotę cię ! Tymczasem na dole .. Valentina ; Wspinaczka ? nie ma o tym mowy .. Dakota ; Dlaczego ta komórka nie łapie tutaj zasięgu .. Xavier : Niestety , Ave ! Valentina : Wynoś się stad .. Xavier : Lubię nieczyste dusze . Izma : Ja stąd zmykam . Valentina go zignorowała i poszła jak najdalej .. Sam : Dakota , może ze mną pójdziesz .. Dakota : Nie .. Fee .. Sam : Rozumiem .. Ze smutkiem odchodzi . Spotyka B , który stoi nad dziwną stertą gruzów.. Sam : Kolo , a ty co tam majstrujesz .. B podnosi parę metalowych części i daje je Samowi do potrzymania . Sam : Ta , może tylko się byś spytał .. Dawn : Sam , chcesz nam pomóc ? Sam : Dlaczego nie . Jessica : Też się zgłaszam . będę was wspierała i dodawała otuchy i pomagała . Łuhuu ! Zaczęła machać pomponami . Dawn : Wyczuwam od ciebie bardzo pozytywną energię . Dawn ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ta dziewczyna jest pełna życia i energii . Bardzo mi się to podoba. Gwiazdy jej sprzyjają . Jessica ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : O tak , mam pierwszych kolegów ! Ścieżka z plaży Mike : Jak to możliwe ,że wszyscy już tam są ! Zoey : Sorki , ale to spotkanie z krabem nie było najprzyjemniejsze. Nadeptuje na kija .. Mike : Słyszałaś ? Nagle owija ich sieć .. Zoey : To pułapka , ale kto ? Zza drzewa widać Scotta Scott : o tak , tych mam z głowy , czas zająć się innymi . Scott ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Prostsze niż odebranie dziecku lizaka . Łatwiejszego nic nie ma . Zoey : Musimy się wydostać Mike ! Mike : Tak wiem i myślę ! Nagle wzdycha Albert : To jest fizyczna prostota i złożoność. Przedmiot jest tak silny jak jego najsłabszy punkt. Więc teoretycznie , gdy użyję tego kija to .. Podnosi kija z ziemi .. Zoey : Mike , widać ,że jesteś genialny , ale czy to ty ? Albert : Droga pani . nazywam się Albert ! jestem wszechstronnym geniuszem i zaraz wyciągnę nas z tej prymitywnej pułapki . Zaczyna majstrować przy pułapce po czym zostaje zniszczona. Do mika podbiega Zoey i go tuli. Nagle wzdycha. Zoey : Uratowałeś mnie Mike ! Mike : Tak , ha wiesz jestem bohaterem ! Mike ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Jakby co to mam jeden mały problem. Mam osobowość wieloraką nie chcę ,żeby Zoey się dowiedziała o niej ! Zoey ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Mike , czy też Albert zadziwił mnie. Jestem pod sporym wrażeniem ! Zoey : Musimy się pośpieszyć . Chwyta go za rękę , ale nagle o kogoś uderza . Xavier : Niewierni .. Widzą Xaviera tłumiącego światło z czerwonym nożem . Zamarli ze strachu . Szczyt klifu Brick : Jeszcze tylko sekunda ! Jo : Żołnierzyk się zmęczył ? Jo wchodzi na sam szczyt ! Jo : Pierwsza i widzę miasto ! Nagle na niebie widać jak coś wystrzeliło z lasu . Trafiło prosto w domek na farmie. Brick : Szeregowy wykonał zadanie ! Pada na ziemię .. Jo : Col to niby było. Czas to sprawdzić ! Parking przy plaży . Victor : Halo ! Czy ja mam wszystko robić sam . jego to chociaż ktoś nosi . Pokazuje będąc nieco złym na Izmę . Izma : Posłuchaj , nikt ci nie każe być takim pajacem . Victor : Ha ty powinnaś być dumna z tego , że możesz mi służyć ! Izma podchodzi do motoru , po czym go zabiera . Victor : O nie , nie jedziesz beze mnie ! Rzuca się na nią . Izma ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Co za szajbus , jak on mógł mi tak wskoczyć. Dobrze ,że Shinji mi nie wypadł . Victor ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Brak szacunku , oj wielki brak szacunku . Izma : Wynocha mi z motoru . Victor : Dziewczyno , ty nie umiesz prowadzić . Izma : Na pewno lepiej od ciebie ! Zaczynają się przekomarzać , a śpiący Shinji chwycił za stery i położył głowę na kierownicy. Tymczasem w tym samym miejscu gdzie byli . inna grupa uczestników . Kelly : O rany , ja na pewno nie dam rady się wspiąć na ten szczyt góry . Paolo obrzygał sobie ręce . Kelly : Łee .. Cameron : O rany , co ty zrobiłeś ! Cameron ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ona ma jakieś problemy gastryczne i pilnie potrzebuje pomocy . Staci : Mój cioteczna babcia ze strony wujka miała anoreksję , a siostra mojej matki ze strony siostrzeńca .. Kelly : To nadzwyczaj interesujące , ale my nigdy nie zdążymy za nimi . Wszyscy zaczęli spoglądać na wszystkie strony . Cameron : Balony , wypożyczalnia . Musimy zgarnąć jednego . Las , blisko klifu Zoey : Nie rób nam krzywdy . Xavier : Nie wam ! Nagle rzuca nożem w ich stronę i przecina węża . Xavier : Skóra węża .. Tak Zoey : Ale myślałam . Xavier : Jestem satanistą , a nie psychopatą . Mike ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Nie wiem , czy mogę mu zaufać , ale jeszcze się postaramy. Xavier ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Nie mogę się ujawnić przed nimi. To by było niestosowne . Cała trójka wspólnie podeszła i zaczęła się wpinać .Po kilku minutach nagle Zoey traci równowagę . Zoey : Nie , zaraz spadnę Chwyta ją i chroni przed upadkiem Mike : trzymaj się Zoey Nagle leci w jego kierunku kulka z jedzeniem Paolo : Cel trafiony , mam więcej takiej amunicji ! Haha ! Kelly : Czyś ty oszalał ? Xavier : Wypruję ci żołądek jeśli mnie spróbujesz trafić ! Rozwalony domek Dawn : To było , niezwykłe . B , podniósł się i wzruszył ramionami. Sam : Moja konsola nie ! Padł na kolana i zaczął bez sensu mówić .. Jessica : Nic ci nie jest ? Mam .. Wyciągnęła pompony . Jessica : Twoja gra jest już martwa , ale rzeczywistość jest bardziej uwagi warta , więc się podnoś i ruszamy , bo my teraz wygrywamy ! Jessica ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Jestem dobra w podbudowywaniu ludzi . Sam : Masz rację . Jessica : To była tylko konsola . Jeszcze kupisz sobie lepszą . Dawn : Jesteś naprawdę niesamowita . Jessica : '''Dzięki ,ale powinnysmy się ruszać ! Miasto '''Chris : I nadbiegają . Nagle Jo jako pierwsza przebiegła linię mety jako pierwsza . Jo : Jestem najlepsza .. Nagle Brick , ledwo co doczołgaj się do linii mety . Brick : Tak ! Misja zakończona sukcesem . Chris : Jo jesteś kapitanem drużyny Porażających Gromów. Jo : O tak , będę im szefowała. Chris : A ten o to żołnierz , będzie pierwszym członkiem . jeszcze ośmiu zostało . Nagle widać jak z autostrady wyjeżdża motor i wpada na budynek . Izma : My żyjemy , Shinji uratowałeś nas ! Victor : On ! On nas niby uratował ? Chris : Shinji , Izma oraz Victor , dołączycie do kolejnej drużyny . Jo : Śpioch , laluś i idealna . To nie wypali , potrzebuję twardzieli . Victor : Co niby sugerujesz ? Podbiega Paolo i wyciera o niego ręce . Paolo : Zbyt brudne są . Muszę o coś wytrzeć. Tuż za nim przybiegli rozbitkowie . Sam : Udało się , co za szczęście . B pokiwał głową . Jessica : Yay , udało się . Dawn : Nie odpadniemy jako pierwsi . Sam : Tak ! Wszyscy odksztuszają. Chris : Więc mamy pełny skład drużyny . teraz , wejdźcie do tego domku . Poczekamy na kolejną 10 , lepiej ,żeby nie widzieli was . A i odtąd będziecie nazywani ! Wschodzące gwiazdy ! Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Wszyscy pośpiesznie się schowali , ze względu ,ze był niesamowity upał . Chris : W samą porę . Nagle nie wiadomo jak szybko przebiega Lian z zawiązaną Anną Marie Anna Marie : Co za szał ciał . Zaczyna pryskać swoje włosy . Lian : Co to za horror , nie ja nie chcę tutaj być . Nie powinnam . Jestem przerażona . Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Chris : Ale dodatkowo jesteś kapitanem drugiej drużyny . Wściekli Gladiatorzy ! Lian : Ja , ja mam być kapitanem . Ja ! Anna Marie : Ona ? Zasłonił ich cień z lecącego nad nimi balonu . Cameron : Udało nam się , czy za późno ? Valentina : No Chris .. Chris : Valentina , Kelly , Cameron i Staci . Dołączcie do swojej drużyny . Valentina : Oni są z nami w drużynie ? Średni pomysł . Nagle podjeżdża limuzyna . Dakota : Dziękuję wam , moi kochani . Za wasze poświęcenie. To były najwspanialsze zakupy . Kocham was ! Paparazzi : I my ciebie kochamy Dakoto ! Posyła buziaki w ich stronę . Chris : Oto kolejna osoba do waszej drużyny . Valentina : A kogoś ciekawszego nie ma ? Przybiega pewny siebie Lightning Lightning : Lightning jest najlepszy, Shi - Boom ! Scott : Dzięki za podwózkę . Chris : To ilu nam jeszcze zostało ? A tylko trzech . Wszyscy zrobili wielkie oczy . Valentina : Kto jeszcze ! Chris : Niedługo się pewnie pojawią . Widać w oddali Xaviera , Zoey i Mike Xavier : No to dla was to już koniec zabawy. Żegnajcie ! Mike : O czym on mówi . Mike wzdycha Chester : O wy smarkacze zapłacicie mi za to . Zoey : Mike , Mike , nie teraz. Nie w tym momencie. Proszę . Xavier jako ostatni mija linię mety . Chris : I zakończył się wyścig. Druga drużyna w komplecie. Jest to Lian , Anna Marie , Staci , Kelly , Lightning , Xavier , Scott , Valentina , Dakota oraz Cameron ! Zoey : Jak to mogło się stać. Ja z Mikiem ? Chris : Wypadacie jako pierwsi . Brutalne zasady , brutalnego programu . Zoey : To .. Mike ? Mike : Chris , nie możesz ! Chris : Mogę . i zrobię to w moim najnowszym stylu . Zoey : O nie , kolejka ? Chris : Coś lepszego . Nagle kamera się ściemnia . Zoey : Plecak , to nie jest złe . Chris : Tak sądzisz ? Zoey : Chris , jesteś naprawde wspaniały. Czy jednka moglibyśmy nie odpaść jako pierwsi ? Mike : Tak , zalezy nam na tym . Chris : No cóż , pozbawić widzów oglądania dwójki świrów. Przytaknął i się zastanowił . '' '''Chris : '''Więc moją decyzją jest to ,że Zoey i mike trafią do ofiar. kapitanem zostanie Anna Marie , a Lian zmieni druzynę i przejdzie do pierwszej dziesiątki . '''Zoey : '''Dzięki ! ''Padła mu do kolan i się przytuliła. '''Xavier : '''Ty nie masz godności dziewczyno . '''Chris : '''Czy Mike i Zoey wykorzystają daną im przezemnie szansę ? Ilu złych gości zawita do naszego programu ? I kto naprawde jako pierwszy odpadnie ! Dowiemy się w kolejnym odcinku Grecji Totalnej Porażki. Kategoria:Grecja Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki